oh crap! mother's home
by lunerwerewolf
Summary: what happens when Lady Cheri, comes home to discover that things have changed drasticly in her absence? how will she react to her family's two newest members. Part 2 of the Oh Crap series.


Lady Cecilia smiled as she disembarked from her yacht as usual she had planed her arrival in Shin Makoku Perfectly. Unless something drastic happened she would be home in time to take her afternoon tea with her beloved sons, his majesty Yuri and her beautiful granddaughter Greta. It didn't take long to hire a carriage to take her from the port to the capital city and blood pledge palace. The ride itself was utterly uneventful. She spent its entirety lounging against the carriage's soft plush, velvet pillows, sipping the exquisite red wine that the carriage master had provided as refreshment – though she refrained from eating anything as mundane as a Rye Cracker.

Sometimes it was good to be the former queen.

Finally the carriage arrived at the palace, she waited quietly for the footman to open the door and help her down. _Ah the trials of behaving like a proper lady – but at least he was cute._ That done she gave the man an alluring smile and set off across the palace grounds, leaving the care of her stuff in the capable hands of the palace servants. As she made her trek across the courtyards and into the palace itself she kept an ear open for any hint of especially juicy gossip.

Currently the palace was abuzz with talk about a little boy called Aiden. Apparently little Aiden had been born a little over a month premature. Yet despite that, the now two week old infant was thriving. She smiled a bit at that small piece of information – she'd have to remember to look up the boy's parents and do her best to help them however she could. After all she knew what it was like to have a child born that prematurely. Many preemies didn't live long enough to see their first year. It was a sad fact of life but they simply didn't have the medical capability needed to handle all of the issues caused when a baby was born prematurely. She'd spoken with Yuri on the topic and while they did have the medical ability in the king's world, there were still many complications.

She would do her best by Aiden and the boy's family. She knew what it felt like to have everyone telling her not to expect her son to live long enough to see his first or second year. She'd gotten very lucky, all three of her sons where now vibrant adults, and while it had been touch and go for the first year of his life Gwendal had grown into a strong and proud man. She made a mental note to ask her middle son about little Aiden and his parents. He would have made note of something like this, particularly since by the sounds of it, at least one of Aiden's parents wore the uniform of Conrad's guard.

Conrad was a lot like her in regards to his love and patience with children, and she knew that her middle son would do his best to help the boy's family. Her mind made up she walked calmly out onto the relatively small balcony that the royal family used for afternoon tea when the weather permitted them to take it outside.

Yuri lounged in a chair talking quietly to Greta's husband, Greta leaned against the rail of the balcony deep in conversation with her other father. Wolfram had that soft smile on his face – the one he reserved only for his daughter. Gwendal was arguing with Anissina about something or other – his hands moving through the intricate patterns of knitting in an expression of his frustration that only his mother and the elder of his two younger brothers would have noticed. Gunter as usual was gushing all over the king, fluttering about in a futile attempt to find something the king absolutely needed.

Only Conrad was missing and she wondered at his absence and the presence of an extra chair even as she glomped greeted her eldest and youngest sons in her normal overly affectionate fashion. This time however she felt completely justified in showering her son's with affection – she had been gone for over a year. She'd only just finished greeting her family and friends when Conrad finally made his appearance. Yozak was at his side one arm draped loosely across the smaller man's hips.

Lady Cecilia felt her smile falter at the sight of her middle son; Conrad looked exhausted; there were bags under his eyes and he looked a bit wan. He wore a cerulean blue, silk robe and matching loosely fitted leggings. She recognized the ensemble as the pajamas she'd bought for him in Caloria three years ago. She'd bought similar sets for Wolfram, Yuri and Gwendal, in pink, black and green respectively. She was even further alarmed when she noticed that her son's right arm was not in his sleeve, but rather tucked securely against his chest, his left hand appearing to cradle his right elbow. His steps where steady, but slower than they should have been and he was leaning heavily against Yozak for support.

Was he injured?

Was he sick?

Was that why he currently wore his bed clothing?

For a moment she was half frozen with alarm, and then she found both her voice and her ability to move. She flung herself at her middle son with every intention of hugging him, and making certain he was alright. The boy's chosen profession was hazardous and she'd seen several members of her own guard die in her defense. She didn't want that for her son. She worried about him every time Yuri decided to travel.

To her immense surprise Conrart retreated hastily away from her, and Yozak quickly interposed himself between her and her son. A resounding cry of "No" sounded from every other person on the balcony. She froze, confusion washing over her, no one had ever stopped her from showering her sons with affection before.

The wail of an angry infant tore through the silence, before she had a chance to voice her confusion.

"Oh boy," Yozak murmured pinching the bridge of his nose.

Conrad began to pace calmly back and forth the very slightest of a bounce in his step, whispering and cooing soft soothing bits of utter nonsense. After a few minutes the wailing ceased and Conrad, sighing walked calmly over and took his seat. He rocked his arms gently from side to side, until the last of the tiny child's cries ceased, and then he leaned back in his chair and closed his own eyes for a second.

Yozak walked slowly over and began to rub Conrad's tense shoulders, "is he asleep?" he asked after a few minutes silence.

Conrart smiled up at the other man, "Not quite, but he will be soon." He said quietly then added, quietly enough that he was the only one to hear. "All the excitement worked up his appetite."

She gapped at her middle son and the man currently rubbing his shoulders in surprise.

Her son had a baby?

Could this be the little Aiden she'd been hearing about?

Was Conrart even married?

She wouldn't insult her son by asking who the father was. Conrad had had eyes only for one person since he hit puberty, and Yozak had been the same. She'd often wondered when the two would just snap and admit their feelings for each other. Or get drunk enough to forget their inhibitions.

She'd briefly considered getting them both very drunk and locking them in a room together while she'd been out on her latest journey. However it appeared something had happened between them in the year and a half that she'd been gone.

"Conrad," she called softly trying to get her son's attention and not disturb her infant grandchild.

Conrart looked over at her a smile gracing his lips. "Hello mother," he said softly.

She smiled, "how old is the little one?"

"He's two weeks old," Yozak answered as he settled himself down into a chair beside Conrart.

Lady Cecilia smiled at that bit of information. "Is he the Aiden I've been hearing about?"

"Ayden, mother… his name is Ayden Thomas Gurrier after his grandfather." He smiled, leaning back against the chair "If you're referring to the palace gossip, then yes." He added after a second.

Lady Cecilia blanched her grandbaby was a month premature. That truly scared her. "May I hold him?" she asked quietly.

Conrart nodded, "In a minute, mother" he said politely, and then (a light blush gracing his cheeks) he added "all the excitement made him hungry."

Cecilia smiled, she could remember wolfram and Gwendal, waking up at all hours and screaming their little lungs out, until they decided they were hungry and finally fell back asleep. Conrad always had been the quiet one. For a time they'd actually feared he was mute, he made so little noise. But then she'd handed him to Stoffel one bright morning in the hopes that he would fall just as madly in love with the small (oddly quiet) baby – Only to have Conrart start to whimper, then scream at the top of his ample lungs. He'd ceased immediately upon being taken back into his father's arms.

As an experiment Dan Hiri had held baby Conrart out towards Stoffel – only to have him start screaming again. In some ways it was funny, Stoffel had always hated Conrart – and the dislike appeared to be mutual. He'd been an angel for everyone else.

Now watching her still very quiet and reserved son Cradling his own newborn son brought back memories of the child he used to be. Her gaze shifted and landed on Yozak and for a second she saw the small orange haired boy, who'd actually been smaller then Conrart not the man he'd become.

She could almost hear their childish squeals of laughter. Almost see the phantom presence of the two small boys who'd ran around the palace grounds. In a way it was odd, Conrad had always been old for his age far to solemn and reserved. Yozak on the other hand had always been two young; enjoying life and living each second to the fullest. They completed each other.

After a few more minutes passed Conrad gently pulled his infant son out from under his robe, and placing a towel over his shoulder deftly burped the small child before carefully passing Ayden to his father. Yozak smiled down at the small bundle of swaddled baby in his arms and passed him over to her, fussing over the child for a few moments before finally backing off, and letting her get her first good look at her infant grandson.

Ayden watched her with wide green eyes. He was fairer then Conrart, but not as fair as Yozak. His little head was crowned with small, wavy strands of Yozak's fiery orange hair. But his general build was identical to what Conrart had looked like as a baby. If she had to guess the boy would look like Conrad but with Yozak's coloring as an adult.

The small child cooed at her, before yawning and sticking one small very cute thumb into his mouth.

Smiling gently down at her grandson, she carefully rocked him back and forth in her arms humming the soft lullaby she'd sung to Conrart so many times so very long ago – until he finally fell asleep.

"He's beautiful." She whispered before looking up intending to hand the sleeping child over to one of his parents so that he wouldn't awaken in her arms and be frightened by the 'new person' holding him. Only to laugh at the sight she met – apparently little Ayden wasn't the only one her lullaby had lulled off to sleep. Conrart slept peacefully in his husband's arms.

Yozak shared her grin. "Could you Carry Ayden back to our rooms for me? I don't have the heart to wake Conrart up. He needs his rest."

In answer she stood up, still cradling her grandson delicately in her arms, and watched quietly as Yozak scooped up a still sleeping Conrart and carried him down the hall.

She followed him, smiling lightly the whole way.

Life was good and two of her baby's were married with children of their own.

_Now all she had to do was work on Gwendal!_


End file.
